User talk:SonOfHalliwell/Archive 5
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN ARCHIVED TALK PAGE. NEW DISCUSSIONS CAN BE STARTED HERE. Ohh My God!!! First you change the Wiki style to an awesome looks, then you change the Main Page! You are fabulous! Co-Executive Manager is you (taken over HalliwellsAttic by far!) --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) On The Main Page Hello again, On the Main Page could you please put a section thats says Managers Emails. You could put mine and your Email. Mine if you dont want yours. My email is: KhanWhite98@googlemail.com. Thanks. ORDER. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Repeat :D. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm not sure why we would have to add our e-mails to the main page. It seems rather unnecessary. But I'll try to incorporate it anyways. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: So you will do it? The reason being is so that new users can communicate with the Managers due to the quick way to get to our emails are now removed with the New Wikia Look. Hope that cleared things up. ORDER --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I added our e-mails. Hope you like it. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I do. Thanks ever so much. I would of done it but I did not want to ruin the wonders you have created :P. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm glad you like it :) I'm about to add one more thing. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) *Suspence* What!? You are doing really well. I cannot beleive it, it's like WOW! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Go check it out. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I have sort of done something else. It changes the background colour of any page. I have done it already but I dont know where to put it. It can be any colour. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not sure what you mean. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Here is the example, note it can be any colour. here it is. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I still don't understand, what would be the purpose of this.. thing?? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Changing the background colour of only the one page. Like if you want it to be another colour from this lovely light blue, you could change it on the page to a gold, dark blue or any colour in the colour spectrum. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Replica REPORTING IN I discovered the replica of Charmed Wiki - here. Try to guess who are the admins --- of course, they are Butterfly the rabbit, my rollback 'friend'. Also Buffymybasset. Kinda strange? --[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 13:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : They made that (BTR, Buffymybasset and Shanebeckam) created it after they were all blocked. Then BTR was unblocked and came back, Shanebeckam was unblocked and he came back, but Buffymybasset remains. There is no problem with creating a new wikia as long as they dont use Charmed Wiki information. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Black-and-white Actually.. the correct spelling IS Black-and-white.. you can see an example of this on Wikipedia.org. Thanks. Charmed4Life 23:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC)Charmed4Life Complaints: Coding? Hello Perry. Hope you are having a good day. I have had a complaint from a very un-happy blocked user. Where exactley did you find the codings for "our" new Main Page look? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Send you an e-mail ;-) --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Quit editing my user page. You have ZERO business doing that.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 01:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : HalliwellManor I gave you a list of rules (view my talk page) about rules you two have to do. It is on Archive 8 by the way. I am not going to strip you of your status and block this time because you may not of read it. One of the rules were not to talk to eachother. If you have problems with eachother come to me! SonOfHalliwell do not edit others User Page, it is evasion. SonOfHalliwell well done for not answering to this message. You clearly read the rules (well you told me you do so...). Happy editing, --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 19:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) UBX Hi! I noticed on Khan's talk you're making new userboxes :) I created looong time ago a page who can help you to easier make some :) they are all here. Happy making & editing, --[[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']] T 17:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Warren Family/Ancestors of The Charmed Ones Hi, I'd just like to outline that a vast majority of information concerning the Warren Family is incorrect and/or fabricated. The Fan-made Family Tree is nothing but that Fan made and does not reflect the real one in any way. About a year ago you had a different one which was the correct one. e.g. Polianna Warren is a name that I have never seen before anywhere on the show or the (correct) family tree. Furthermore, there are countless grammatical and spelling errors on several pages as well. I don't know if the point was to allow people to be creative but I do think you should have a look and eliminate any incorrect info. Speak soon Paul : Hello Paul Executive Manager Khan, here. With theses countless grammatical and spelling errors, they were created by accident. If you notice any please do just log in and edit. About the Family Tree, their was a picture there but it was replaced. I will go through the history of the article and get the old image back. You sai about a year ago, correct? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 08:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::We are aware of the incorrect articles concerning the Warren family. I do not know what family tree this wikia had a year ago since I started editing here since september. The admins and managers will look into this whole situation, and correct what has to be corrected. Like Khan said, you are always welcome to help us out by creating an account and editing the articles. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 09:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The Warren Family Tree as it appears on here is based on the family tree seen in Pardon My Past and based on comments made throughout the series about the Halliwell family history. Although the family tree on Pardon My Past contradicts what is said in the novels and by the sisters on the series, it is still presented in articles. Most articles about certain witches from the Warren line like Beatrice, Philippa, Astrid, Helena, etc are based on the novels. If you've read the novels you'd know where this information comes from.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 11:41, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi guys, thanks for your replies. From now on I will take the liberty to correct any grammatical/spelling errors and add info whenever I can find it. As for the family tree, about a year ago, in Summer 2009 you had a different Family Tree up which was the correct one. If you could find it, it will be good, if not, no big deal. I know very well that the family tree contradicts what was said in the show of no male witches having been born before Wyatt in the Warren line. My concerns were based completely on the fact that some info seemed to be incorrect or have no proof such as when it comes to the entries of Astrid, Margaret etc. If they are based on Novels which are a spin off series on their own, then it should be noted that the information is derived from the novels. Anyway, hope I didn't create any fuss, just wanted to point it out! thanx again! Paul x The other pictures of the Wicked Witch were removed why? There are hundreds of articles with several pictures of a magical being, why should the witch only have one?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 22:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still busy with placing them. They'll be up soon. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell Butterfly the Rabbit to stop the "verify this, fanon" comments ... the articles about the characters in novels are verified. Maybe Butterfly didnt read the books, but I have, these articles are correct and not "fanon" or things made up by editiors. Also, the categories clearly state the characters are from the novels. we don't need the "have you ever heard of the truth spell" crap at the beginning of articles.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly; be polite and expand your vocabulary. Secondly; not all novel info is canon. Thirdly; I only add the "possible fanon" to pages that don't say which novel they're from. Most seem fake. Butterfly the rabbit 20:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Look Hello. I have changed the look. Could you please not change it. I like, 3 other users like it. Thanks. Happy editing, -[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 16:35, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :The dark background makes it almost impossible for people to read the texts. The blue links are to harsh as well with the darker background. It's better to stay with the lighter background. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah but users have E-mailed me and stuff saying they like it better. It is all about the others on this wikia. i dont like arguments between users. It is just not right. Greater Good. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 16:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Elimination of Bos Images? Why did you do that? The Wiki would have warned me if they were duplicates, because they were not. And so, I think you should have told me before he deleted because you did it without er told me. I did not put them in the articles, I put them on my user page! And I wanted to ask you something: You do not like new users? Because I was a player, and I saw all his arrival in the Wiki, I was reading for hours, and when you came, and became admins, you started picking on a certain user, in which even the blocked without reason. I hope that does not involve me too! Ryan Jenkins :Actually I did not say that users are blocked only by a locked file. I mean, I am not obliged to put the files, the Gallery, which incidentally is beautiful. Sorry if I caused you a bad impression, or if I offended you, but that is only going to be my user page even. Sorry! Ryan Jenkins ::Well, I still do not understand. I have not downloaded the files again, I charged again yesterday, the only thing I carried today, it was pictures of my favorite artist, Alyssa Milano. And referring to the files of the BoS, I did yesterday, not eliminate them again. Pages, is not saying that is duplicated, you can check. Please do not delete them, and because of that, I think it has something against new users, because you're involving me, the user PiperHollyCharmed, downloaded files from the pages of the Book of Shadows, but you is not involved with it because she has a friend, a friend who is somebody in this important Wik. If you're talking to both of duplicate files, because you do not involve with Khan, and has three files of the same! Ryan Jenkins :::I really understand. But the Wiki is not only checks the name of the archive, but also real. And I did not say that you think users bad, I said I think the very Wikia Bad, because you have not set in its Preferences, and it occurs. Well, I do not want and am not obliged to do this that is forcing me. Let me empaz for taking care of my life. If you checked the pages of the files, great, perfect, but did not grant rights, you should not have looked, but on the pages themselves, shows that the arwuivo is doubled, like what some of my. But I repeat, I am not obliged to place the gallery fichiers BoS, NO I HAVE TO ASK, so for getting moving, removing, and deleting my files. And as I said, if you worry so much about duplicate files, so why not fight with Khan, he carried a arquuivo, which was already present, and he carried the second time, so why not delete the file it? And will take care of your life that's mine, I'll take care! Ryan Jenkins ::::But I do not want to put the files you are here! Ryan Jenkins ::::Stop fiddling on my user page! I do not want put the pages that are here, because if I wanted, I would have placed. And also to tease me because I do not like it, I think it was you, you would not. I want to make my user page, with my own files, not those that were uploaded by others. Wiki that I looked really, really liked it, but I'm having the worst sense now, since I did not know that the admins like to pick on new users! I'm already tired of this Wiki, and it must be because of that, the TheBook (current GlenVP) came out, nobody respects anyone here, people do not want something better be done, until I think I'll go, since I can not do anything I want. If I put a file, it's martyr, if I put one more information, withdraw, and do not know how I was starting to edit this wiki, since I'm having the worst thing that a human can experience: the rejection of someone that looked cool! Ryan Jenkins :::::If I can not have my own file, then I do not want to have anything more! Ryan Jenkins Christmas Hello. As you know there is a huge holiday coming up. Christmas. Because you made such a lovely background and look with Halloween, could you please make one for Christmas? The wikia would look ever so good and you will be thanked dearly. If you are going to do I expect it to be up on the wikia by the 1st. Thanks. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 18:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : I know you weren't talking to me, but I don't think it's right to make a background for Christmas. I, personally do celebrate Christmas, but some others may celebrate other things like Kwanza or Honakauh. Especially with this being a supernatural show about witches, it may offend some Christians to put a Christmas theme up. That's just what I was thinking..Shanebeckam 19:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::But many witches are offended by the popular portrayal of Halloween (or "Samhain"), but there was still a Halloween background. Butterfly the rabbit 19:25, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't aware of that. But I do know that there are tons of celebrations for different religions during the holidays, and it's not right to completely dedicate this wiki to one celebration just because that's what Khan or whoever els celebrates. The word Christmas was never even said on Charmed, let alone there being any type of Christmas episode.Shanebeckam 19:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree completely with you... except Piper did mention blowing up Christmas decorations in season 3, and there was a family video of the Bennett-Halliwell family opening Christmas presents. Butterfly the rabbit 19:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is the Charmed wiki. The Halliwells celebrate Christmas so a Christmas theme will be made. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not if people don't feel right about it. Just because you and Khan celebrate Christmas doesn't mean that everyone els does. I remember the Chrismas decorations and the video now, I guess that slipped my mind. But I still oppose the Christmas backround completely. It's too close to religion.Shanebeckam 20:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) 20:21, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not religious, I just celebrate Christmas, spending time with family and friends, being together. Other sites have a special christmas theme, so why shouldn't we. Not everyone sees Christmas as a religious holiday as well. We can't please everyone, but a christmas theme will be done. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not even really religious either, I don't go to church. The only reason I strongly oppose this is because when I was in 5th grade, I had a jewish friend, and when our teacher put up this little Christmas tree in the corner, she cried in the bathroom stall because she felt strongly about her religion, and didn't like that her holiday wasn't celebrated. I just think it would be better to be left alone.Shanebeckam 20:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Shane you celebrate Christmas. If any users have any obligations against the Christmas Look because of there releigion we will debate about its removal. But until that user shows, it will be going up. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Okay that's fine. But Khan, I couldn't figure out how to leave you a message on your talk page, so I messaged you on Gmail about making a charmed tumblr.Shanebeckam 20:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Recieved and replied. I told you how to leave messages on the e-mail aswell. I am going now. :d. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't understand what the fuss is all about. We're not celebrating the Christian meaning of Christmas, we're just celebrating the time of being with family and friends. Next you're gonna say that we can't put up a valentine's theme on february 14th because you don't have a special someone to celebrate it with. But let's do what Khan says, I just would find it a shame to forget this time and not have a special theme. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was just trying to be empathic towards other religions, that's all. It's no big dea. I just didn't want anyone to feel like they didn't want to come to this wiki because they didn't celebrate Christmas.Shanebeckam 21:09, November 12, 2010 (UTC)